Pheromones, Hormones and Yoshi
by Yoshi 2.1
Summary: The summary is inside. Warning: Please take caution if you choose to read this. Some of the parts may disturb you.


**Pheromones, Hormones and Yoshi**

**Summary****: Yoshi awakens one morning to notice all the girls have strangely become attracted to him, and he doesn't understand why. What is it about him that gets them drawn to him. Will he be able to figure it out while trying to avoid them?**

**Disclaimer: Super Smash Brothers belongs to the Nintendo company.**

**Copyright is forbidden.**

* * *

><p>Today was a nice and calm day in Smash Mansion. The sun was shining through the windows and the birds were all out in the open. Yoshi was fast asleep in his bed that morning, choosing to sleep in rather than wake up. Of course he was soon startled awake by the sound of his alarm clock ringing.<p>

"Argh, I hate that thing." said Yoshi as he press the stop button on the clock.

"Well now that I'm awake, I might as well get out of bed and freshen up."

"What's the rush baby?" asked a feminine voice.

"Not much it's just that-, hey wait, who's in bed with me?"

He turned his head to find himself staring at Samus, who was laying in bed with him.

"Hi there sexysaurus." greeted Samus flirtatiously.

"AAAAAAHHHH,WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!"

"I was feeling a little in the mood, if you know what I'm saying."

"Whatever it is, I don't have time for it, I gotta go take a shower."

With that, Yoshi climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom. He then closed the door and turned on the shower. After setting it to the right temperature, Yoshi climbed in. As he washed himself from head to tail, he soon felt someone's naked arms wrap around him and their body press against his back. He looked around to see it was Samus, who had followed him into the shower.

"Uh Samus, what are you doing in the shower?" asked a confused Yoshi.

But instead of answering, Samus tried to kiss him, leaning right in for his lips, but he pushed her face away.

"Did you just try to kiss me!"

"Who else?"

"Alright, I'm getting out of here."

Pushing himself from her grip, he climbed out of the shower, dried himself off and walked out the bathroom. He then put on his signature orange shoes and left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Two minutes later...<strong>

"Okay, that was weird beyond all odds, but I wonder. What made Samus try to come onto me?" said Yoshi who was in the living room, watching an episode of Spongebob Squarepants on TV.

"This show just gets funnier as it goes on."

Pretty soon, he was joined by Zelda on the couch.

"Hey Zelda!"

"Hi Yoshi!" greeted Zelda.

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"Go ahead."

"Samus was trying to come onto me earlier in my bedroom. She even tried to kiss me, but I don't see what the reason was for it."

"I love you!"

"What did you just say?"

"I love you, and I want you now!"

She soon pulled him into a tight hug and smothered his face with kisses. She then began french kissing at his neck, trailing her tongue along his green skin. She soon reached his lips, brushing her tongue against them as she tried to request entrance into his mouth. But he pushed her off, only slightly too hard due to his newfound strength, as it knocked her on the floor.

"I'm sorry about that, I'm still taking time to get used to my super strength."

"No problem sweet stuff."

"Just one thing, why on earth did you just molest me like that!"

"I can't help it Yoshi, I'm drawn to you."

After getting up, she made a lunge at him, but he used his super jump to leap off the couch, avoiding her grasp.

"First Samus makes a pass at me, and now you. This is getting way too awkward."

"Oh come on baby don't fight it, you know you want me. I'd be more than willing to pleasure you here on the couch."

"Ew that's gross. I can't take anymore of this, I'm outta here."

He then speeds off and down the hall. Along the way, he almost nearly runs over Jigglypuff. Luckily he was able to stop himself before that happened.

"Whoa, sorry Jigglypuff."

"It wasn't your fault." said Jigglypuff.

"I was running because I had to escape from Zelda. She wanted to have sex with me."

"That's rushing things."

"I know."

"What are you gonna do about it?"

"I'm gonna try and figure out what the rea- mmf"

But Yoshi was cut off when Jigglypuff leaped at him and kissed him hard on the lips, shoving her tongue into his mouth. Yoshi forcefully broke the kiss, while holding Jigglypuff.

"What the heck are you doing?"

"I can't resist you. You're too cute for me to pass up."

"Not you too, what is going on here!"

Yoshi then took off running again, dropping Jigglypuff before doing so. He soon ran into the nearest room he could find and shut the door. Unfortunately for him, he ended up in Peach's room, while she was busy undressing.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry Peach, I didn't mean to come in here." said Yoshi while shielding his eyes.

"It's okay Yoshi, it was just an accident. Besides I was about take a shower." said Peach.

"Oh, I can tell."

"Would you like to join me sexy?" asked Peach seductively while advancing towards him.

Yoshi began to back away from her, all the while blushing nervously. He was so riddled with shyness and fear at this predicament that he didn't even noticed that he was pressed up against a wall, thus getting himself cornered as a result. Before he had a chance to react, he was suddenly pulled into an unexpected embrace by Peach, who pressed him up against her naked body, making him blush more than ever.

"On second thought Yoshi, how's about some love making!"

"But I-"

Peach soon lifted him up into a kiss. Yoshi was so embarrassed by this that he couldn't even find the strength to push himself free. His eyes became wide when he felt Peach's tongue in his mouth. However, he soon came up with an idea.

"_I didn't wanna have to do this, but I've got no choice." _thought Yoshi.

Hesitantly, Yoshi reached his hands up and placed them on Peach's breasts, rubbing and squeezing them softly, making her moan. He soon found that it was starting to work as he felt her arms loosening their grip on him. Once he was completely loose, Yoshi stopped what he was doing and ran for the door, dashing out as soon as he opened it.

"Aww, he ran away, I was looking forward to having fun with him."

"What the heck is going on, why are these girls becoming so attracted to me!" wondered Yoshi while still running. He ran into his own room and into his bathroom, closing the door and locking it.

"Hoo, that was a close call. At least I'll be safe in here for awhile."

"What a coincidence." said a voice.

Yoshi's relief soon went away when he turned and saw Samus, who was still naked, taking a bath in his bathtub.

"Hi Yoshiboo." greeted Samus.

"Why are you still in my room, and why are you in my bathtub?"

"I was waiting for you baby."

"This is just plain shocking."

"Don't you wanna get in the tub, there's plenty of room for both you and me."

"Okay, I've never taken a bath with a woman before, and I'm not about to start now."

"Come on, you can even touch my breasts, you know you want to." said Samus while cupping her breasts in her hands, squeezing them playfully.

Yoshi could almost feel himself giving in to temptation, as he saw his hands trying to reach forward. However, he was trying to resist.

"I have to resist, I can't give in."

"Don't fight your desires Yoshi, just let them loose. Do what you have to do, don't hold anything back." said Samus as she tried to encourage him.

"No, I must keep my strength up."

"Hmm, I might as well just make things more interesting."

Without hesitating, Samus grasped him by his arm and yanked him into a french kiss, pushing her tongue deep into his mouth, smothering his mouth with her saliva. As she kissed him, she pulled him into the tub with her. Yoshi soon felt her hand reaching for a certain area which was sealed between his legs. In a desperate attempt to escape, Yoshi tried the same method that he used to escape from Peach. Yoshi massaged her breasts with a hot passion, which made Samus break the kiss and let out a pleasured moan. Yoshi continued with this until she lightened her grip, thus allowing him to slip out easily and climb out the tub, drying himself off before unlocking the door and rushing out.

"Shy boys are just so easy to have fun with." said Samus breaking the fourth wall.

Yoshi sped down the hallway in desperation, trying in vain to find a place to go. Without even thinking, Yoshi ducked into the library and hid between one of the bookcases. He peeked his head out, trying to make sure that no one followed him in here.

"I don't understand, what is it that makes those girls act sexual around me." pondered Yoshi.

Unknown to him, someone snuck up from behind and grabbed his arm, pulling him back. The figure turned him around and pulled him into a kiss. Yoshi could tell that the figure was a naked female in shape and appearance, also due to the feeling of her body against his. He felt her tongue in his mouth, exploring around the inside. Once she broke the kiss, Yoshi got a closer look at her, noticing that she had red eyes and short hair, allowing him to recognize her.

"Sheik, not you as well."

"Yes me too, hehehe." replied Sheik while giggling.

"This is getting more and more awkward by the hour."

"Don't worry, I know this is your first time, I'll just be gentle."

"Oh this is a new low for you Zelda, you're not gonna get any sex from me, even as your alter ego."

"Actually, Zelda and I are currently separated from each other."

"What do you mean separated?"

"You see, whenever Zelda becomes extremely horny, I become horny as well. The feeling is just so strong that it makes us magically split into separate beings."

"And you're telling me this why?"

"I'm just letting you know. Now for some fun."

"Hey Sheik, are you ticklish?"

"Yes, why do you ask!"

"Good, because it allows me to do this."

Soon, Yoshi began tickling Sheik on her sides. Unable to control herself, she soon bursted with laughter.

"Hahahahahahaahaha, stop it, I can't take it, hahahahahahaha."

"_It's working, she's starting to let go of me, I gotta keep on going._" thought Yoshi.

Yoshi continued to tickle her until she released him completely. With that, he rushed out of the library. Once Sheik had stopped laughing, she noticed Yoshi was gone.

"Nuts, he tricked me."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

"I'm bored, there's nothing to do today, it's just the same thing every single week." said Sonic.

"I agree with you Sonic, I just wish Master Hand would give us something to do other than participate in matches all the time, it's exhausting." said Mario.

"I don't know about you two, but meditation is my way of having something to do, you should try it one day." said Lucario who was meditating.

"Thanks for the offer Mr. Wisdom, but Mario and I aren't interested in that stuff."

"I wonder what Yoshi's up to, I haven't seen him for half this morning." mentioned Mario.

As if on cue, Yoshi ran straight into room, closing the door and leaning up against it, breathing heavily.

"Whoa, what's up with you Yoshi, you look like you just got scared by a ghost." commented Sonic.

"First off, that comment was just stupid. Secondly, I came in here for a reason."

"What's your reason?" asked Mario.

"The girls in the mansion have somehow become sexually attracted to me, and I have no idea why it's happening. I mean really, Samus tried to kiss me in the shower, Zelda molested me on the couch, Jigglypuff shoved her tongue down my throat, Peach kissed me while she was naked, Samus french kissed me in my bathtub, and finally, Sheik snuck up on me in the library, plus she was naked." explained Yoshi.

"Wait, what about Nana, she's a girl." said Sonic.

"No not her, she's too young to experience sexual behavior. And another thing about Zelda, apparently whenever she and her alter ego become extremely horny, it makes them magically divide into separate people."

"Whoa, I feel sorry for you pal."

"All I want to figure out is why they're all behaving like that, it's just sick, not to mention digusting."

"I can answer that." said Lucario who had just finished meditating.

"How are you so sure about that?"

"From what I can sense in your aura, the answer to your problem is that your body seems to be giving off some sort of pheromonal scent which is attracting the girls to you in a sexual manner."

"Okay, can you repeat that in english please?"

"I think what Lucario means is your body is making the girls horny." said Sonic.

"Hold on, let me get this straight. You're telling me that the reason those girls are lusting after me is because my body is acting like a sex signal to any girl I come in contact with. It's quite typical, all aboard the "Hormonal Express", where your destination is "Sexual Intercourse". It's just so digusting that I want to commit suicide."

"Oh come on Yoshi, why are you so scared of sex?"

"Whoa back that up. I never said I was scared of sex, it's just that I find it inconsiderate and, if I may, just plain gross."

"What's so gross about it?"

"Everything, I don't even want to describe it. It's not that I hate sex, it's just that I don't like it."

"Yoshi, I know that you don't tolerate sex,but at some point in time, you'll realize it's actually one of the many ways of life as we know it."

"Sonic, please don't ever say that stuff around me again. That's just unpleasant."

"What are you gonna do now?" asked Mario.

"I don't know what to do Mario, I'm a little afraid of falling asleep tonight. There's a possible chance one of the girls may try to sneak into my room. I'll have to do whatever I can to avoid them at all costs."

"Good luck with that." said Lucario.

"But what I want to know is why it's even happening."

"It may be a side effect from your Werewolf DNA."

"Oh sure, that's pretty obvious."

"Also, it may come from the effects of a purple moon."

"What's a purple moon?"

"Every one hundred years, the moon turns purple. Anyone with Werewolf DNA who is exposed to the purple moon will emit a scent from their body that sexually attracts members of the opposite gender."

"How could that happen if it's mornig outside?"

"It first occurred overnight."

"YOU KNEW ABOUT IT AND YOU'RE JUST NOW TELLING ME?" yelled Yoshi.

"Precisely."

"I'VE BEEN RUNNING AND HIDING FROM THESE GIRLS ALL MORNING WHILE TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHY THEY WERE AFTER ME."

"Dude calm down, it's not that bad." said Sonic.

"THERE IS A NAKED BOUNTY HUNTRESS IN MY BATHTUB, A HORNY PRINCESS AND HER ALTER EGO AND MUCH MORE, YOU THINK THAT'S NOT BAD, WELL YOU'RE HEAVILY MISTAKEN."

"How long does this last?" asked Mario.

"The purple moon and it's effects will last for about at least a whole month."

"A WHOLE MONTH, ARE YOU INSANE?"

"That's how it works Yoshi."

"Oh boy, this is not gonna be good for me."

* * *

><p><strong>Later at night...<strong>

Yoshi was laying awake in bed, making sure to keep an eye out just incase any of the girls would attempt to sneak in. However, he knew that he couldn't stay awake forever, even though he drank over 20 cups of coffee. Unfortunately, he could feel himself starting to drift off to sleep.

"Getting tired...can't stay...awake any longer." said Yoshi. Eventually, he couldn't keep it up and soon fell asleep.

A few minutes later that night, Yoshi woke up to the feeling of someone laying on top of him. That same someone was also kissing him, with their tongue in his mouth. He tried to push the mystery woman off, only to find that his arms were pinned down. When the woman broke the kiss, Yoshi tried getting a closer look at her. From what could be seen, she had green hair which was in a long ponytail, green eyes and nothing on, indicating she was naked. But because it was dark in the room, Yoshi couldn't see her face clearly.

"Who are you?" asked Yoshi.

The woman turned on the lamp on the nightstand in order to reveal herself.

"Lyn!"

"Right you are sexy." said Lyn.

"How did you get in here, I never heard anyone come in."

"I came in through the outside."

"You mean the balcony?"

"Uh huh."

"At least the other girls didn't think of that."

"Now for some fun time baby."

"Excuse me, am I interrupting anything by any chance. If so, then I'm glad I did." said Samus who was standing over them, while still naked.

"Please tell me you didn't come all the way down here without nothing on?"

"Hehehehe, no silly, I had on a robe. I just took it off when I got here and closed the door. I do believe that we have some unfinished business to take care of."

"Well as you can see, Yoshi's currently busy with me, so back off." said Lyn.

"You can forget it, because I'm gonna have sex with him."

"Get lost, he's mine."

Samus grabbed Yoshi's arm and yanked him out from under Lyn, pulling him up against her, hugging him tightly, placing his head on her breasts.

"Give him back, he's mine." said Lyn as she grasped Yoshi by his tail and yanked on it.

"Hey watch it, that's a sensitive body part." said Yoshi.

"Yoshi's mine."

"Uh uh, he's mine."

"You're both out of luck, he's gonna be my little sex buddy."

Yoshi was pulled out from between them by a naked, pink haired girl who soon kissed him, who french kissed him. But Yoshi broke the kiss and looked at her closely. The most unusual feature was that she had two cat-like ears protruding from her head.

"Who are you and why do you have cat ears on your head?

"Yoshi you silly dino, it's me Jigglypuff." said the girl.

"Jigglypuff, what happened to you?"

"I changed myself into human form to look more presentable for when I make love to you."

"Have you always had this ability the whole time you've lived in this mansion?"

"Yes I have, but to be specific, I only change to human form in private, mainly when I take a shower. I remain in my Pokemon form when around the other girls and the guys, just to avoid the drawing attention to myself."

"So what does this have to do with me?"

"Sex."

"I've got an idea, how about we take turns having sex with Yoshi!" suggested Lyn.

"I'll go first." said Samus.

"No you won't, it was my idea, so I'm first."

"I'm more sexier."

"I've got more skill."

"My breasts are bigger."

"My breasts are more softer.

"Mine are more bouncy."

"Get real, my breasts are far more squishy."

"I'm a much better kisser."

"I'm more greater at french kissing."

"I'm ten times better at using my tongue during a kiss."

"Yeah, well my tongue has a sweeter taste."

"Hey girls, instead of taking turns, let's just have a foursome." said Jigglypuff.

"A foursome, not gonna happen. I'm not about to get raped by three girls at once." said Yoshi.

Yoshi leaped out of Jigglypuff's arms and tried to speed away, but Lyn caught him by his tail and threw him on the bed, where she leaped on top of him. Yoshi tried to flip her off of him, but she held on tightly to his arms, pinning him down once more. Yoshi was about to protest, but as he opened his mouth to speak, he was cut off by Samus, who intercepted him with a french kiss. While Samus was kissing him, Lyn began to kiss down from his neck to his chest, slithering her tongue along his skin while doing so. Yoshi shivered at the feeling, he was not used to this kind of attention from women, especially three of them. Jigglypuff meanwhile was having some fun of her own, squeezing Yoshi's long tail in between her breasts while sucking on and licking the tip of it. Yoshi wanted use his super strength to get loose, but he refused to do so, as he did not want to risk hurting them.

"Oooh this just feels so good." said Samus after she had stopped kissing Yoshi.

"I agree. Yoshi's tail feels so soft and tender in between my breasts." said Jigglypuff.

"What do you think Yoshi, does this satisfy you?"

Feeling completely overwhelmed by the pleasure, Yoshi made a reply.

"Please give me more." requested Yoshi.

"I knew you'd come around."

Soon after, Lyn positioned herself over Yoshi's erected manhood. Taking caution, she slowly and gently lowered her vagina down until she felt Yoshi's cock press against her barrier. Jigglypuff, not wanting to feel left out, slipped Yoshi's tail from between her breasts and moved it down to her own vagina. Having completely succumbed to the lust and pleasure, Yoshi willingly thrusted his tail inside of her, which made her squeal with surprise and ecstacy.

"Oh my god, this is the life. Oh baby, give it to me, more, more." said Jigglypuff.

"Ah ah oh uh, the pleasure, it's so EXCITING." said Lyn.

"Hey, I want to have some pleasure too." said Samus.

Sitting close to Yoshi's face, she joyfully pressed her womanhood over his mouth, curling her legs around his neck. Before long, she could feel the dinosaur's tongue licking the walls of her vagina. She let out a loud moan like no other. She jiggled her breasts with excitement, squirming uncontrollably because of the pressure. She inadvertently grasped Yoshi's head real tightly and thrusted her breasts on his face, trying to calm herself down. All three girls soon moaned out so loud that nearly everyone could hear them, even though no one did.

"Oh my, it's about to happen, I'm going to-, I'm going t-, AAAAAAAAARRRRRROOOOOO, WHOA BABY." howled Lyn as she orgasmed.

"Just a little more, a little bit more and-, WWWWHHHHOOOOO, OH YES." squealed Jigglypuff as she too had orgasmed onto Yoshi's tail.

"OOOOOOOHHHHHHH GGGGOOOODDDDD, I LOVE IT." shouted Samus while squirting her love juices into Yoshi's mouth, which he willingly swallowed.

Afterwards, all three girls collapsed on the bed from exhaustion.

"Oh my gosh, I feel like a whole new woman." said Samus.

"Me too." said Lyn.

"And me." said Jigglypuff.

"That was relaxing." said Yoshi.

"Ha, and you say that you don't like sex."

"Excuse me, any room for three more?" asked Peach who was leaning on the wall with Zelda and her alter ego Sheik. All three of them were naked as well.

"Oh no." said Yoshi.

"Oh yes."

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Morning...<strong>

"You think Yoshi is okay after staying up all night?" asked Sonic as he walked down the hallway with Mario.

"I'm sure he's fine." said Mario.

"Maybe we should check on him just incase."

"I suppose so."

After arriving at Yoshi's room, the two Smashers quietly pushed the door open, making sure not to disturb him. But what they saw when walked in had shocked them like never before. Yoshi was currently fast asleep, all the while Samus, Lyn, Peach, Jigglypuff, Zelda and Sheik were all cuddled up with him under the covers. Sonic opened his mouth to speak, but Mario led the hedgehog out of the room.

"Did you see that?" whispered Sonic.

"I know, he slept with all those women, including Peach." replied Mario

"If I had known that was gonna happen, I would have recorded it on a camera."

"Sonic!"

"Take it easy, I'm kidding."

"Sometimes you never cease to annoy me Sonic."

"Wait a minute, I just remembered."

"What is it?"

"Yoshi already has a girlfriend."

"You mean that girl named Michelle."

"Yoshi just had sex with those other women, and he's already dating someone else."

"Mama mia."

"I figured you'd say that."

"I think Yoshi's gonna have a lot of explaining to do."

"No doubt about that."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here's another oneshot I made.<strong>

**Uh oh, looks like Yoshi's gonna have a hard time explaining this to his girlfriend Michelle. It should be noted that Michelle isn't very easy to talk to when she's angry.**

**Of course that won't come until the sequel.**

**Which may be sooner than you think.**

**Later folks.**


End file.
